


Surprising Visit (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [30]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, Surprising Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Making amends.





	Surprising Visit (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

The flash of bright light let them know that Thor had arrived. All the Avengers, and their loved ones, covered their eyes at the brightness of the light. Steve heard Tony say that Thor had arrived, as if they didn’t already know. He heard his girlfriend, Kathy, chuckle by his side. She always thought that Tony was just a big child and that made her laugh. Smiling at her, he quickly pressed his lips against the top of her head. Steve was so taken by Kathy, that he didn’t noticed that Thor had brought someone with him. It wasn’t until he saw, from the corner of his eye, Clint grab his bow and an arrow that Steve turned his head and saw who was it.

Standing next to Thor, with a shit-eating grin on his face, was Loki. Steve quickly got up, pulling Kathy with him and pushing her to stand behind him. He wasn’t taking any chances with Loki. Steve heard Tony ask Thor why he had brought Loki with him, but his eyes never left Loki. If he moved forward an inch, he was ready to tackle him and keep him on the floor. He wasn’t gonna let Loki anywhere near Kathy. She meant too much to him to let anything happen to her.

Thor explained that Loki wanted to make amends with them and that was why he was there. Steve saw Loki lower his hands, he must’ve raised them when he saw Clint’s reaction, and try to take a step forward. That movement was quickly met with Tony raising his already suited hand, an arrow from Clint grazing his ear for warning and himself getting into battle mode. Loki aborted the step, thinking twice before moving again. Thor looked defeated next to him. They could tell he had warned Loki that that might happen.

That’s when Kathy surprised them all. Steve was so focused on Loki that he didn’t notice Kathy slipping past him until she was just a few feet away from him. Stretching her hand, she introduced herself to him and asked him if he wanted something to drink. Everyone was in shock, even Loki. Composing himself, he requested a water and Kathy smiled at him and moved towards the kitchen to get him his water.

Returning with his water, she handed it to him and then Loki did something that made Steve’s blood boil. He took her hand in his and kissed it, thanking her for her kindness. Steve was ready to rip his head off of his shoulders, but then Kathy surprised him yet again. She took her hand away and asked him to behave himself, otherwise Steve would most likely kill him and not even Thor would be able to stop him. That’s when he saw Loki understanding what she was saying between the lines.

“That’s right, she’s my girl.”, Steve thought, seeing Loki’s charming expression change into shock and going back to his charming self. He knew that Loki knew better than to mess with Kathy now that he knew she was with him. Still, looking back at Kathy, Steve couldn’t help but be in awe of her. She knew all that he had done, but she was still willing to give him a chance.

Thor brought him back to reality, telling everyone that he knew that they all had history with Loki, but that he had changed and he was vouching for him, asking his friends to just hear him out. Steve looked around the room, seeing everyone exchanging looks, asking without words if they could trust Loki to do the right thing.

Kathy was now back by Steve’s side and encouraged him to take the first step. She told him that if Thor trusted his brother enough to bring him into a room filled with people that wanted nothing more than kill him for what he had done, than they could trust Thor that Loki really wanted to make things right.

Steve gave her a soft kiss and approached Loki, stretching his hand and waiting for the God to shake it. Loki looked shocked but composed himself and shook his hand. Loki told Steve that he was sorry about everything and that he had turned the page and was now trying to be a better person. Steve looked at Thor and saw him nod in his direction, smiling softly.

He returned to Kathy’s side, wrapping his arm around her waist and whispered softly in her ear how amazing she was. She just snuggled closer on his side, smiling, and continued watching the rest of the Avengers taking tentative steps toward Loki.

Soon, they were all sitting around the large dinning table, everyone talking and laughing. There was still some discomfort, but between Tony’s not so covert attacks on Loki and Loki’s jabs at Tony, it sounded more like a family getting together for dinner than dinner with one of their former enemies. All because Kathy took that first step.

Sure, this wasn’t exactly how Steve had pictured having Christmas dinner with his friends, but then again having Loki there was never part of the plan. The only thing he knew for sure was that, maybe now and thanks to Kathy, Thor and Loki could become brothers again.


End file.
